After
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: After a particularly intense case Benny Colon gets a migraine. There is an original characters in this one and there will of course be Bull as well. Somethjing I have been working on
1. Chapter 1

Something I have been playing with about Benny. Sage is an English literature teacher at NYU. She met Benny one weekend four months before this story takes place at an old movie matinee where they ended up next to each other watching The Maltese Falcon . There was a coffee date after the movie and the rest was history. She has met the others and she gets along pretty well with them all. Her full name is Sage Donovan and she is a curvy redhead and just a hair taller than Benny in heels which she doesn't wear often . She makes Benny happy and he relaxes more with her when he finishes cases. He's had other relationships that haven't been this healthy where women were all about the money he makes or the fact that he works for Bull and not really interested in knowing him and wanting to be in his life . Sometimes his job and the long hours have also interfered but Sage understands that he loves what he does and couldn't do anything else.

Kind of wanted to explain my latest idea before I started this story .

After the fairly intense case had finished , Benny Colon walked into TAC looking pale and washed out . Bull was right beside him.

"I'm going to take a few minutes on the spare couch. My head."

" Migraine?" Bull asked .

" I think so. All I know is it fricking hurts ." He said in a whisper." " Meds are in the bottom drawer of my desk unless you want to give me a shot in the ass."

" I'm not that kind of doctor so I'll get your pills and some water to try first."

" Okay." Benny laid down slowly on the couch with his face turned toward the back. He heard the lights click off in the room.

" Do you want me to call the car service and Sage?"

" Yeah that's probably a good idea. I guess I need a rain check for tonight ."

" That's probably best."

" Yeah." Then He was quiet for a little while. He managed to get his medicine down with some bottled water and then his eyes closed after a while . His breathing relaxed as he curled up in a blanket Sage had made for him when he spent nights at TAC during cases. His feet got cold sometimes so she gave him some thing warm to cover up in when they weren't together at his place or hers. He drifted off into an uneasy rest and didn't even know Sage had come to the office at first .

Sage found Bull when she got there. " How is he?"

" He's hurting. This one was pretty intense."

" I see, well both of us can help him feel better." She followed Bull into the spare conference room quietly and saw him curled up on the couch in a ball. She quietly walked over and saw how pale his face was. Then she sat down by his feet and gently touched his arm. " Honey?"

" Sage?" Benny mumbled.

" Do you want to go home?"

" Yeah." He replied with some grogginess in his voice.

" All right lets see if we can get you to the car." She looked at Bull for a moment .

" He's sensitive to light right now but I can help you get him outside."

She nodded. " Thank you ."

Somehow Benny got into the car and his head was on Sage's shoulder to try and block out the daylight from bothering his head.

" Sorry." He mumbled.

" For what , I want to help make this better."

" Think I overdid it on this case."

She ran her hand up his arm gently . " You'll be home resting soon. We're going to your place."

" Thank you ." Then he was quiet again.

Sage just sat there and held him . She had never seen him pale before. Sure he could be tired after a hard week but not this. This headache had to be brutal. He hadn't taken much medicine in front of her other than men's vitamins from his sisters company. He would feel better once he was home in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later the same day . Benny didn't even remember how he had gotten home. He woke up in his bed and found that his head wasn't pounding as much as it had been before. He pulled on a robe over the t shirt and pajama pants that he had worn to sleep in and went to the living room. He felt thirsty so maybe some ginger tea would be good since his stomach felt a little unhappy. He moved slowly out of the bedroom and heard voices talking quietly when he got out there. " Hey." He said tiredly. His migraine meds made him feel spaced out sometimes.

Sage said " Honey are you feeling better?"

" I think my head doesn't hurt as much. I am kind of thirsty so I'm thinking some ginger tea might be good for my stomach right now." He said still sounding tired.

Bull was there playing with Sage's collie mix Spade.

" I think someone made a new friend." Benny said softly.

" Well I've always been a dog person. And this isn't one of those kind that people carry in their purse or whatever like a fashion accessory wherever they go."

Sage laughed. " I'm sure he's flattered that you said that. Luckily I have a big enough place for him to have room to move in my apartment and this is a dog friendly building here." " Why don't you sit while I make you some tea Benny?"

" Thanks honey ." He moved to one end of the couch since Bull was in the opposite chair at the moment .

Sage went into the kitchen to make Benny's tea and let the two men talk .

" So how do you feel really?"

" My head is pounding less. I'm just kind of washed out right now."

" Well why don't you rest tommorrow. It is the weekend after all and you can come back on Monday and be as good as new."

" I would kind of like some time with my girl. I've been slacking in the boyfriend area at the moment ."

" Well then why don't I leave you two alone so you can work on that. Sage has my number . Call if you need anything . I am sure Marissa will be stopping by to check in on you . You know she does that ."

Benny smiled a little. " Yeah she worries. I'll probably have sunflowers on my desk when I get back since she knows they don't bother my allergies"

" I'm sure you will and munchies from Cable."

" Just when I got my pants to fit right again. Oh well more gym time for me."

" Right now take care of your head. Looks like you're down a few to me. But then when you're working you forget to eat."

" Maybe a little."

" You're important Benny. I need you to be healthy not just because you're a damn good litigator but you're also family. Keep that in mind."

" I will Jason thanks. I'll see you Monday if not before."

" Good ." He said his goodbyes to Sage and then left the apartment .

Sage came in with two mugs of tea a few minutes later.

" He's worried babe."

" I know." Benny sighed. " He likes to say he got me when he got divorced from Izzy but I like to think I got him too. He could use a pet I think. He's got a huge place. "

" A dog is a big decision in the city. Luckily my neighbors lab Molly and Spade like each other so she walks him for me. I buy the dog food and treats for both of them when he is at her place."

" He's a good dog. I always thought I was more of a cat person. I wanted one growing up but it didn't happen."

" Well I know Spade was around kittens before he was placed at the shelter where I found him. They said he treated them like his puppies so if you find a cat they would be okay together."

" I'll think about it. Maybe we can go by the shelter this weekend since I am free until Monday." He drank some of his tea slowly. " Perfect."

" That sounds nice. I can go with you to look."

" Right now though I just want my arms around you. I don't want to take for granted what we have Sage. Or act like it's just going to be there if I don't put any effort in."

She touched his face gently with her hand. " Hey I know you love what you do. I wouldn't expect that to change. You call me or text when I'm on your mind and we're here right now. I know we're both in this and i'm not going anywhere. Let's get you feeling better. I was thinking of some steak later . I know you want that when you've had a tough one."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. " You know me too well sweetheart . With those pan fried potatoes?"

" Of course and I have things for Caesar salad."

" Sounds amazing."

She wrapped her arms around him and just held him. " I have yet to see your pit bull side that people say you have."

" Well you're not likely to be in court with me. I like to think I'm more inner teddy bear when I'm home and not working. "


	3. Chapter 3

Benny was gathering his things to leave the courtroom after the case when he heard the door click. He looked up and there was the man who had just lost the case back again. " Mr. Reyes." He started to walk out of the room and felt something sharp poke his left arm above the wrist .

" Whatever you just did it's not a good idea. " He saw blood begun to stain his shirt and some frayed threads in the summer weight gray material.

" I don't care what you think is a good idea. You're not leaving here until you admit you're wrong."

" Wrong about what?" Benny could feel his injured arm beginning to throb. Of course the guy would go for the arm and hand that he wrote with Figures.

" That those kids didn't hurt themselves because they were using my protein shakes to get more muscle and speed to play football."

" I didn't tell people that , The facts did. I'm sorry . I don't know what you want me to say . "

" You don't?" " Well then maybe you shouldn't talk at all." Steel glinted in the courtroom lighting . The man decided to punch Benny in the throat near his Adam's apple and then poked it with the knife drawing a little bit of blood in the process. Benny coughed before he could speak again. His voice was raspy as he stood there feeling his arm throb. He wanted to sit down since he was beginning to feel dizzy from blood loss . But he held his ground and stayed on his feet from sheer willpower and his inner pit bull thing as opposing litigators called it .

" This is only going to end badly for you . I'm an attorney , I used to work for the DA's office. Still have friends there. Even a few other people as well."

Benny could hear footsteps moving down the hall. He hoped he didn't ruin Judge Abernathy's courtroom carpeting . All the Bordeaux in the world wouldn't make up for that happening.

Then the door was forced open by something . And an NYPD officer with a border collie and shepherd mix came through it. He saw the man holding a knife against Benny's threat and a trickle of blood forming .

The police officer said "Sir drop the weapon."

" Why He will only tell lies about other people and wreck their lives too. He doesn't deserve to talk anymore to anyone."

Benny felt sweat drip down one side of his face and he froze.

" Sir I am going to ask you one more time to drop the knife and let Mr. Colon go."

" Hell no." The man replied

The police officer loaded his gun and said " Mr. Colon close your eyes please."

Benny did what he was told and managed to move his head to the side.

Then there was a bang. Benny opened his eyes two moments later and found a paramedic pressing gauze to his throat area and another working on his arm wound.

There was a blanket on the ground and someone lifted what was under it and moved it out of the room.

Benny coughed a little and the paramedic said "Might have irritated your larynx a bit so I would rest your voice a bit. We'll have you at St. Joes in a few minutes. Dr. Bull will meet us there."

" Thank you . I feel kind of woozy." Benny rasped a little.

" Just relax on the stretcher. We'll give you some fluids."

Then he was in an ambulance . Sage was going to freak. He had to just close his eyes so the room would stop spinning for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later :

Benny woke up in a hospital room and said " Hey." He saw Bull sitting in one of the chairs in the room as well as Sage. He swallowed because his throat felt like sandpaper after he had spoken.

" Morning." Bull said .

" It's late afternoon." Benny replied

" Pragmatic as usual."

" You're not seriously going to analyze me now Jason."

" No but I am going to get you a nice cold Coke and a caramel latte for the lady sitting beside me ."

" Thank you ." Sage said with a smile. Then she moved her chair closer to Benny's bed and held his hand for a moment .

" You added some excitement to my day of grading papers Mr. Colon." Her hand touched his face gently .

" Sorry I scared you , I kind of scared myself."

" Well you're here and you're fine now." She inhaled slowly."

" Sage , come here." He sat up and reached for her hand.

She moved closer and her head rested on the bed beside him while his fingers moved gently through the ends of her reddish auburn hair . For a moment they were lost in each other until heels clicked into the room.

" Wait just a minute , who the hell is this bimbo and what is she doing on the side of your bed little brother?"

" Excuse me, my name is Sage Donovan and I have been dating Benny for what is it just short of five months now. I should ask who you are since I won't slap your face for calling me a bimbo in someone's hospital room."

Benny cleared his throat . " Sage this is Isabella Colon my sister . In her personal life she's Izzy. "

" I was going to invite you to dinner to meet her Izzy but since you've met this way well it's done."

" Also um Izzy not that it matters but I am an associate professor at NYU. I teach English Literature. I'm casual today because I had no classes. My birthday is 10/16/77. I have a collie mix named Spade that Benny tosses a frisbee to in Central Park on weekends. It helps him unwind."

Izzy nodded. " Thats nice. " She saw another chair and sat down in it .

" Jasons getting us something to drink. He should be back in a few minutes." Benny said and then swallowed slowly.

" I'm not supposed to be pushing it with my throat."

Izzy nodded. "Well then rest it for a while."

Benny was quiet but still held Sage's hand in his .

After a few moments Bull came back and handed Benny a plastic bottle of Coke as well as a cup of ice and a straw.

He gave Sage her latte and noticed the tension in the room.

" I'm going to call and check on my dog a minute. My neighbor is good about watching him since he likes to hang out with her black lab Molly." Sage walked out into the hall with her phone.

She dialed it and didn't know that Bull had followed her.

" Hey Denise, hows my boy behaving ?"

" Oh good he likes the dog run when he gets to go there. He's going to be sore for a while. Probably a few more hours. Well he likes grilled chicken breast with his kibble as a treat. Thanks I appreciate it. I'll tell Benny you asked about him. They talked for another minute and then she hung up and sat on an empty chair.

She took a drink of her latte slowly. " Perfect."

" So you met hurricane Izzy?"

" If you mean Benny's sister yes. Not everyday I get called a bimbo. I guess I'm not dressed like a college professor should be." She had on some jeans and a sweater with NYU on the front .

" You look fine to me."

" Maybe I should let him have some time with his sister for a while."

" I think you should ask Benny what he wants ."

" You're right."

" Now what would you like for dinner?"

" I honestly could eat a good cheeseburger with some fries on top and ranch dressing ."

" All right I know Izzy will want a veggie burger. Benny a chicken one to keep the peace and two real ones for us. I like my fries on the side ."

" Thank you . I think I'll go back in there."

Sage walked in and sat in the chair she had used before and she held Benny's hand again. It wasn't one of her better days . She shifted position in the chair when she had a cramp in her lower back.

Benny said " Hey come on up here."

She looked at Izzy who remained silent and was scrolling her phone.

Then she went to the bed and got on sitting beside Benny while he put his arm around her shoulders.

" That's gotta be better on your back."

"it is thank you babe." She said softly .


	5. Chapter 5

Smoothing The Waters:

Benny wrapped his arm around Sage's shoulders and she exhaled softly. " Are you okay sweetheart ?"

" Yes I'm just a little hungry. ". She said softly.

" Well Bull should be here with our food soon. So then you'll feel better."

"You're right ."

Izzy looked up from her phone . " Sage what scents do you like ?"

" Well I like vanilla and some light florals like rose petals and lavender."

" I have some new ones that aren't out yet , if you give me your address I'll send you some bath salts before they are public in a few weeks."

" Thank you Izzy. That's very nice, I also like your peanut butter and banana Elvis protein drink mix."

She laughed. " Benny named that one. It's from a sandwich he liked when we were kids."

" Oh that's cute."

Then Jason came back with a takeout bag. " I took the liberty of getting everyone burgers. And yes yours is veggie Izzy."

She blinked, "Thank you, actually I was thinking about heading home. Benny is in good hands and I feel like a glass of red wine and getting out of these heels."

" I could come and have dinner with you such as it is." Jason said

"That would be all right, let's go while our burgers are still warm."

Benny said " Have fun kids. I'll be here tommorrow more than likely."

They nodded and said their goodbyes and walked out together.

Sage opened the container that her burger was in and lifted it to take a bite.

" You eat red meat?" Benny said as he took a bite of his own burger.

" On a certain week of the month I do. This happens to be it."

Benny held her hand. " And me getting hurt and Izzy didn't help things there when you weren't feeling great ."

" Babe things happen. You'll be okay and so will I. I want to be here with you now and think about that ." They ate their food for a while and were just close to each other. " Bull was nice before in the hall. Asked about Spade and I gave him the shelters card where I got him so he may be looking into a pet."

" He is a dog guy. I'm mildly allergic but then you know that when I'm around Spade. I just take my Zyrtec and it's not bad. I had a cat for a while named Cuervo. Maybe I might need to look at another one. I had him until I started working at the DA's office. "

" Well when you feel better we'll have to go some weekend."

" I'd like that ." She smiled and they finished their food.

A nurse cane into put a clean bandage on Benny's arm. "if you have a good night Mr. Colon the Doctor may let you out of here in the morning as long as you're careful with that voice."

" Good I'd like that. I rest better at home."

She changed his bandage and added some antibiotic ointment. "The stitches should come out in seven to ten days. You can shower as long as you keep it dry. A big garbage bag and adhesive tape work when my boys have them."

Sage nodded. " We can get those things . Thank you ."

She smiled. " Just part of the job." Her name badge read Tina.

" You're good at it Tina." Benny said.

". That's nice to hear. Some of my patients aren't as nice as you ."

" Some of my clients aren't either." Benny joked.

" Get some rest and I'll see what I can do about helping you get out of here. There will be a cot coming later for your friend too. At night around here there aren't many visitors."


	6. Chapter 6

Benny and Sage were at a little restaurant not far from his townhouse that had a good steak for him when he wanted one and a grilled flounder in mustard sauce that Sage enjoyed when they went there. It had been five months now. He had been back at work for a few weeks and was pretty much healed. They were having their post dinner coffee and just talking to each other.

" Well honey you managed to put up with me for another month." Benny smiled and placed a light purple envelope near her hand.

" I kind of like doing that ." Sage laughed softly .

" Good because I'm kind of stuck on having you around ." He ran his thumb over the back of one of her hands. " Open your card later."

" All right." She nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly.

He kissed her back and then heard footsteps approach their corner table.

" Benjamin Colon?"

" Excuse me but do I know you?"

" You've been served." The guy placed a brown envelope on the table.

" Enjoy the rest of your evening." He nodded at Sage. " Ma'am."

" What's this about babe?" Sage held his hand in hers.

" I don't know but I'm going to find out." He opened the legal sized envelope carefully. He slid the documents out that were inside enough for him to see.

" Shit." His face paled.

" What is it Benny?"

" The family of Carlos Reyes is going to file a suit against me for wrongful death. This could ruin everything I've built. I need a good lawyer and luckily my best friend Eve Sutton happens to be one. Also need Bull. Do you mind if we get out of here?"

" Not at all. Let's go do what you need to do." She picked up her card and after they paid the bill with a generous tip they headed to Benny's apartment.

" So much for our anniversary." He sighed.

" It was perfect, I had you in my favorite shirt and a wonderful meal. I loved everything about it ." She kissed him again on the street and patted his butt playfully. " I love you and we're going to figure this out together."

" How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?" He said softly.

" Same way I did when we met." She held his hand in hers as they walked back home .

( Part one before I crank up the drama and Bull and Eve are there)


	7. Chapter 7

" So what's happening?" Bull asked when they arrived at Benny's. He was sitting on the couch with Whisker on his lap distractedly petting him.

" When did you get a bodyguard Benny?"

" What oh Whisker nice."

" Tough room."

Benny slid the envelope to Eve. " That's why I asked you to come over as well as Bull." " But before you open it I guess you need a retainer." He placed a fifty dollar bill near Eve's hand.

" I don't charge family Benny." " Wrongful death, that's a stretch in a civil action."

" Well they seem to be serious. Something like this could ruin everything I have. And take my reputation along with it. I thought he was going to kill me that day." Benny's voice softened and his head lowered.

" Opposing council is Josh Daniels. I'm going to enjoy kicking that little pissants butt in court." Eve smiled.

" I take it you know him." Bull commented.

" Oh he got drunk at one of the DA's office's Christmas parties and thought he could grab my ass. I gave him a sprained wrist for his trouble." She smiled.

Benny said " I need some air. I can't breathe." He went over to one of his living room windows and opened it since the room felt hot to him all of a sudden.

Bull watched him move to the corner and said " That's not good."

" What is it?" Sage asked worriedly.

" Panic attack but I know how to help." He got up and walked over to Benny. " Hey repeat after me." He placed his hands on the smaller mans arms.

" Orange purple green and black."

Benny looked at him and repeated what he said.

" Good now try yellow, gray, pink and blue."

Benny did it again and he snapped back. " Wow." " My chest just felt so tight like I couldn't get any air in it."

" You were having a panic attack and I'm good."

" Yeah you are Bull, thank you."

" Why don't you and Sage have some quiet time. We can meet tommorrow at the office and talk strategy."

" If you want to tell the team I'm going to need them. Even if I can't be in court at the beginning they still need to know what's going on."

" You'll be there Benny just not at the beginning . That's my time for business." Eve said. " I'll make this go away. This man physically injured you. I am sure Cable can get me your medical records from that day for starters."

" She will. I've been a lawyer for a long time. I don't know who I would be without it."

Eve hugged her friend. " You are going to keep doing it Benny if I have anything to say about it and believe me right now I'm only just beginning to get fired up. Hug your girlfriend and there's a pint of cookie dough in your freezer for your anniversary. Enjoy it with some hot fudge and then curl up."

" I will. Thank you hon."

Eve smiled. " Anything for my brother from a different mom."

Then she and Bull left.

Benny said " So it seems we have a dessert after all."

" Yes we do. I think some of my salted caramel ice cream is around too. Let's get some bowls and hot fudge and after that I'll give you a back rub and I have a present for you ."

" Babe you didnt have to get me anything."

" I think you'll like this one." She smiled and they went to have their ice cream together for a little while.

" I love you ." Benny said

" I love you right back." Sage smiled.

She rested her hand on his arm. " I'm here and I have your back honey for all of this okay. I need you to know that ."

" I do. It could get worse before it gets better. The tabloids have had a field day with me before . Call me a pit bull usually and that's on a nice day."

" You're not that way with me. You're my Benny bear. Soft and sweet. I don't read that stuff and I know what matters is what's in your heart ."

Benny's face softened and he leaned over and kissed her. " You're something else Sage. It means so much to know I have you here for me."

" I'm not going anywhere Mr. Colon. Hold on to that ."


	8. Chapter 8

This felt strange . Sure he was at work with the others for this strategy meeting but it was stlll different. This time he was the client and not fighting for one. Benny got up from the table and poured more coffee. He had picked at a bagel earlier but hadn't felt hungry . He squirted caramel flavoring into his mug and then sat back down again. He had his tablet and a pen to make notes on but he couldn't think of anything to say. Then he felt someone touch his arm.

" Benny why don't you go get some air?" Bull said

" Yeah maybe I will It's not like I'm doing anything productive in here." He pulled on his leather jacket slowly .

" I'm going to the corner bodega. Might need a Skittles fix."

Bull nodded . " All right take as much time as you need."

" Thanks." Then he walked to the elevator and pushed the button to head outside.

" That is not the Benny I know." Cable said . " I'm worried about him. " She said softly. " He's handling this with sugar and caffeine and sooner or later he's going to crash." She sighed.

Eve said " We're All here for him, he knows that. He just has to be ready to let us in. We can't push him or he'll put up a wall." " So I need his medical documents from when he was injured as well as a statement from the NYPD officer who took Mr. Reyes down. Also from what I understand Judge Abernathy isn't very happy about having to replace her carpeting in her courtroom and likes Benny so that works in our favor. I know you don't like doing this Cable but I need everything on Benny."

" Wait a minute, like a deep dive?" The younger woman replied .

" Yes I know him from when I was at the DA's office but not since he has been here with Bull. I also know about his mom." She was quiet . " That's not mine to share." " I want as much ammunition to save him as I can get. And I will do that I promise."


	9. it Piles On

Cable came in a little while later and placed a folder in front of Eve. " Here is what you wanted. For the record it sucks . This is my big brother and I don't like looking into his life other than what I know now. I'm going home early Dr. Bull, I've got a headache."

Bull nodded. " Thank you Cable. None of this is easy on anyone here. I appreciate your hard work. Go home and take care of your head please."

"I will ." Her face looked pale as she walked out of the room to get her coat and her bag. She always took a spare laptop home in case she needed to run any searches for Bull after hours .

Eve opened the folder. " So far it looks pretty standard in here. Matches what I know about him. Wow, wait a minute . Did anyone here know he had a daughter or rather would have. There is a stone here that says Baby Girl Colon. And also missed by her father. With just one date on it."

Bull looked at the picture . " I had no idea. It looks like it was before he came to work with me. Would this be when he was at the DA's office still?"

" If it was I didn't know about it. Could have been before I got there. Poor Benny."

" That explains why Cable was upset. She doesn't like hearing about bad things happening to kids during cases." Marissa said. " But how do we ask Benny without ripping the wound back open."

Benny walked in with a plastic bottle of Coke and some Skittles candy in his hand. " Ask me what ?"

Eve inhaled. " I had to go into your background for the case Benny." She gave his hand a squeeze. " I found out about the daughter you would have had. And I'm sorry."

Benny's face paled. " Everybody knows now? Her name was going to be Ariel. My girlfriend at the time Renee miscarried at four months. Long enough for us to know she was a girl. It was brutal, she had to go through labor. This has nothing to do with my reputation or my career. I don't want it in court . I didn't tell anyone here because it's one of the most painful things other than watching my mom suffer with breast cancer that I have ever been through. That's probably in that folder too. I can't be here ."

He turned and walked toward the elevator .

" That went well." Bull said softly . " I think he will need Sage. I'll call her because I'm responsible for this . Nobody else is. And also nobody repeats any of this to anyone. Or you will be looking for another job effective immediately. Am I clear."

They all nodded and tried to go back to work when Jason left the room for his office to make a phone call.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months later :

Benny had quietly found a rental house for himself and Sage that was easily located between where they worked and not hard to get to. He was back at work and looking at an old case that hadn't sat right with him even though the client had been found not guilty. He was reading through the file since it was paperwork day at the office on that Wednesday . He heard the TV on in the background with local and national news highlights but when he was in the zone he didn't pay much attention to it . Unless it was about one of their cases.

Marissa and Cable were across the room watching something on it intently.

" Wait isn't that where Sage works?" Cable said softly.

" Yes that's her building. I went there to meet her for dinner a few weeks ago." Marissa said. "That looks really scary,"

" Who's going to tell Benny?"

" Tell me what?" He had walked over for more coffee and saw them talking quietly.

" Isn't this where Sage works?" They showed her building again.

" Yeah it is it's been under renovations why?"

" A piece of concrete fell and they think it landed in her office."

" She wasn't feeling well today so I convinced her to stay home. Thought she was coming down with a cold. But I think I need to call her."

" I'm glad she's safe but it doesn't look like her office is." Marissa said.

Benny pulled his phone out and dialed Sage then while walking over to the window.

" Hey honey."

" Hey back bear." She sniffled. " How are you ?"

" Good. Have you been watching the news ?"

" No, i was curled up with a book on the couch and our furry family hanging around me, why?"

" You might want to turn it on."

Sage clicked on their TV and said "Oh wow , my desk is as flat as a pancake. It's a good thing I listened to you and stayed home today or I would have been."

" I wanted you to hear it from me. Though I am sure Rosie will be calling you ." That was her teaching assistant.

" Thank you Benny. I love you. I'll see you tonight."

" Sure , I'll bring you some hot and sour soup for those sniffles okay."

" You're so sweet."

They talked a few more moments and Benny hung up.

" Is Sage okay?" Bull asked having heard what was going on,

" Yeah other than a cold. She wasn't at her office today, she was looking at papers at home. She doesn't have class on Thursday's just does her office time then."

" Oh good. Not that she's sick but that she wasn't there for that."

" She said her desk is probably gone."

" Benny, go home and be there. Your mind isn't going to be on work for a while and she needs some attention."

" Thanks Jason I will, she'd probably appreciate a friend calling her later too."

" All right for now she needs you."

Benny gathered his things and some files and then opened a drawer on his desk. He lifted a pack of unopened Skittles candy and found a small box that he put in his pocket. It felt right to ask her today. He had had it for a month.

Later at their home:

Benny went into the house and was greeted by the pets. He saw Sage having some tea on the couch and placed the takeout hot and sour soup in the refrigerator. Then he walked over to her and said " I know this might not be the fanciest way to ask you this but since I could have lost you today and I can't imagine my world without you in it." He paused to get down on one knee.

" Sage Donovan will you marry me?"

" Oh my yes of course Benny. I would be so honored to be your wife."

" People think I'm crazy. We've just been together eight months."

" Well we don't have to have the wedding tommorrow."

He opened the box and slid an emerald ring on her finger that was on a platinum band.

" It's perfect. You knew I didn't want a diamond,"

He got up off of his knee and kissed her.

" You're going to be mine forever."

" Yes I am,". She smiled. " I want to tell people but this moment is ours." She held up her hand and looked at her ring with a smile. " I love it already."


	11. Stuff Haooene

Benny came home that evening after trial and pulled off his tie first and then opened the top button of his shirt. He walked to the living room couch and sat down with a yawn.

Sage heard it and said " Oh honey." She was wearing some leggings with a leopard print and a long sleeved t shirt that read NYU on the front. It was exam season for her at the moment.

" Hey sweetie, just need my second wind for a moment ."

" You've had a tough trial. I'll make dinner tonight ."

" It was intense. Our client was a scared sixteen year old girl who had a car accident where she lost a friend. Then his parents turn around and want her convicted of vehicular homicide. We won and she's fine now. Opposing council was my ex girlfriend Amanda. "

Sage nodded. " So that cranked things up a notch, I know how you are in a normal trial and there was probably added pressure." She sat beside him and held his hand.

" Getting slapped after court didn't help matters."

" Wait , what?"

" She was a sore loser. Bull is filing assault charges." His voice softened. " Also said I deserved Bull since I have mastered smoke and mirrors since I have been working for him at TAC."

" That's good, this is not right honey . Not at all."

" I know, I'm tired that's all." " Maybe I need a day off."

" Well then why don't you take one, you've earned it and I am sure Jason will understand."

" I'll call him later."

" Why don't you stay comfortable with the cats there and I know just what you need for dinner,". She kissed his cheek and saw a faint mark on it. She unfolded a blanket that he liked that read Objection on it and placed it by his feet.

" I love you Benny."

" I love you right back."

Then Sage went into the kitchen. They had things for grilled cheese and tomato soup she knew. His comfort meal was in order on this night . She was worried because he didn"t seem like her Benny , this was more than just being tired right now. She heard him pick up his cell phone and dial it.

" Hey Eve is Jason around?"

" Would you tell him I need a day tommorrow?"

" Yeah I'm just tired. It was a long one."

" Thanks counselor, Sage won't let me do any less."

Then he hung up and just watched his cats play for a while with his feet up on the coffee table and not under the blanket for a change.

After a short time Sage walked in with a mug a spoon and a plate for him.

" Babe." His face softened when he saw the food.

" It seemed like your stress meal was in order Mr. Colon."

" Thank you that's sweet ."

" Hasn't anyone ever taken care of you before Benny?"

" My mom and Izzy did, some women that i knew before well didn't stick for the care taking stage. Marissa at work used to get me cold medicine and she still sneaks honey in my coffee now and then when I'm not looking or not sounding right to her."

" All that's nice but I meant someone that you loved."

" No you'd be the first ."

" And I plan on being around for a very long time ." She smiled.

Then they ate dinner. Benny finished most of his food. " I think I really need to just go to bed, if you're not tired yet I can see you when you come in."

" It's exam time , I'm always tired." She put her arm around him as they walked to their bedroom.

" I'm getting snuggled tonight ."

" This is a different side of you Mr. Colon but I like it."

When they got to the bedroom Benny unbuttoned his dress shirt and placed it in the laundry hamper and then took off his pants . He had a white t shirt on and some navy blue boxers with little stars that were a gift from Izzy reminding him to reach for them. He cracked the window near his side of the bed open.

" Has anyone ever told you you have a perfect butt? Sage asked with a smile.

" I have heard things when I wear jeans to work when we're being casual but not like that."

" Now you know." She patted him gently .

" You're sweet honey." His face flushed but he smiled.

Sage had pulled on a faded red shirt of Benny's over her usual black tank top that she slept in with her pajama pants.

" That looks better on you ."

She kissed him and got under her blankets after turning out the light.

" I sometimes think about how deeply I've fallen for you." Sage said softly .

" Well I did after the first weekend we met. The first time they saw a text with bear on it at work they knew I was gone. Bull asked if I was a teddy or grizzly and then said he didn't give a damn as long as I kicked ass in court still. "

" But why bear though honey?"

" Because you're soft and cuddly when you want to be with me and you also know how to use your claws and fight for what you hold dear when needed." Her hand rested on his lower back.

" That's sweet." His face softened. Then he yawned softly .

" Lets get some sleep." She said.

" Goodnight honey."

" Goodnight Benny bear."


	12. She's There

For a moment she stood in the back of the room and just watched him work. She had just an office day on Thursdays and her teaching assistant hadn't been feeling well so she had called it a day early. And there Sage was at TAC. He had his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up so she knew he had been working hard. The scent of his mint and eucalyptus men's scented oil from his sisters collection wafted through the air behind him. Then she heard someone walk up beside where she was sitting,

" Impressive isn't he?" Bull asked quietly.

" What , oh yes. I haven't really seen him in action. My schedule was light today so I thought I would come by and see him for a little while if that's all right."

" Sage you're always welcome here. Maybe you can get him to take a break for a little while. He always pushes hard when there's a woman who is hurt that's involved."

" I see, should I be worried about him?"

" Just be you . That will help a lot."

" All right." She nodded.

Benny stopped to get a drink of bottled water and then saw Sage in the back of the room with Bull talking quietly . He walked over to them. " Hey angel." He smiled.

" Hi Benny. I thought I'd visit since my day ended earlier than planned. I don't know if I've ever seen you working on a trial before."

He came over and held her hand. " I'm glad you did now. Is everything okay?"

" Rosie felt like she was coming down with a cold so I called it a day early and thought I would visit you for a while."

" Well I'm glad you did. ". He smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

" I heard this is a tough one for you. Would you like to step outside and get some air for a few minutes."

" Yeah I think I would. " He looked at Bull before he pulled on the jacket to his suit.

" Take a break Benny. You've been working this argument hard since you got here this morning. Which was before me. When you come back we'll have dinner for both of you."

" All right , where from?"

" Leave that up to me. But I think you need a little special comfort food today .You'll see." He smiled and headed toward his office .

" He worries about you bear." Sage said softly.

" I know, he does about all of us now and then."

She held his hand and they walked to the elevator.

" Sage are we still on for that Matthew McConaughey movie marathon this weekend?" Marissa asked with a smile.

" I'm there and I'll bring some snacks."

" Good go take care of Benny for a bit." She smiled.

" I will, we're just stepping outside for some air."

" The corner park is nice and the ragweed is about gone so your fiancé can breathe easier."

" Nice and I know he's been miserable."

" He's right here." Benny said.

" Sorry honey. Let's head outside." She kissed his cheek.


	13. Trial

It had been a long and intense trial for Benny. Every time he spoke for their client Rachael he remembered protecting his mother from a not so nice friend at seventeen. He had a faint scar above his left elbow from that night when he had been shoved backwards. His arm had broken a vase that some flowers were in and had gotten cut. Five stitches at the local walk in clinic . But it was why Benny had started to learn to box when he worked out. He wanted to defend himself and anyone else that he cared about who might need it.

" Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury how do you find?" Judge Turner asked with quiet authority .

" We find the defendant Rachael Stone not guilty your honor. We also feel that she acted in self defense from fear of the man who was stalking her."

" Thank you for your service, you're dismissed."

Benny heard what the judge said and watched the jury and his opposing council file out of the room without a comment to him or to Bull just her heels clicking on the marble floor in this particular courtroom .

Benny's head lowered and his eyes closed for a moment.

He didn't know how long he sat there until he felt a nudge on his left side.

" Quitting time ." Bull said.

" Yeah okay." He yawned a little.

" Take a few days off."

" Am I benched?" Benny snarked back

" No I just want you to get some rest or some time with Sage clearly you need both ."

" I just need my second damn wind Bull."

" All right suit yourself the car will be outside for you ."

Jason got up and walked out of the courtroom then.

" Stubborn pit bull". He mumbled under his breath as the door swung shut behind him.

Benny's sleeves were rolled up and his tie was off. He stood up slowly to gather his things to head home. He wasn't going by the office since he was off for a few days it seemed. He headed outside after pulling his jacket on and then down the steps to the waiting car.

His cell phone buzzed then.

" Hey angel, well we won. I'm on my way home. I have a few days off. A strong suggestion from Bull, might say I'm benched. Since you have a long weekend we should do something ." " Probably a half hour or so depending on traffic. I kind of feel like pizza. After a hot shower first . I'll see you when I get there. I love you."

" To the moon and stars is how much." His face softened remembering when they were new together and he had texted her that when she asked how much he loved her and since he had been looking out a window at TAC one fall night and had seen the dark sky he had just said that. It had been before they had gone public.

He listened to her voice and then finished the conversation while getting into the back seat of the car. He leaned back against the soft leather interior and felt tension leave his body . Maybe he did need a break . This one had just hit his trigger. Some of them did. He exhaled and the car stopped at his house before he even knew they were there. He tipped his usual driver Leo and then got out with his jacket and a few files in his bag . He walked up the two front steps to the front door and pushed the buzzer.

" Angel." He said softly

" One minute honey." She clicked the door open and he walked inside. Spade came to him with his tail wagging and Benny rubbed him under the chin. " We'll hit the park for our run tommorrow bud and frisbee."

The collie mix went to his kibble and crunched on it then.

Benny's cats came over and meowed to be picked up and petted. Whisker was a grumpy old man who just settled for a belly rub while Meteor liked to sprawl on Benny's feet sometimes.

" Let me sit down for a minute guys okay." He moved to the couch.

Sage came down the hallway then in some casual leggings and a cream colored older button down of Benny's. " I know you want a hot shower so I just warmed your towel in the dryer. The pizza should be here by the time you take care of you for a bit."

He kissed her cheek. " Thank you honey. That does sound amazing. I'll see you in a little while."

She patted his butt. " All right." Then she kissed his lips gently . " I'll see you soon bear."


	14. Just Them

Benny came down the hall to the kitchen with some soft looking sweats on that had a hole in the knee and read NYU Law School on the leg. His feet were bare and he had a white t shirt on with them when he came out to the living room. He hadn't shaved that night since he had a little time off from work. He saw Sage just answering the door for the pizza guy and paying him.

" Well that was good timing."

" You look like you're feeling better bear."

"I am, the shower helped a lot and after I eat something I should be good as new."

" I heard you were close to buying stock in Coke and Skittles candy again."

" Word travels. I'm sorry Sage."

" For what?" She asked while holding his hand in hers.

" Making you worry. Also putting you second behind a case. I made that mistake before and I don't want to do it again."

" Benny , you weren't sleeping well and I know when you get quiet that something is weighing on you with a case. I don't expect you to share all the time but just know I am here and I love you okay."

He leaned over and kissed her lips. " Thank you sweetie. Sometimes there are just ones that I don't have words for. This was one of them. I got her justice and she's safe. Thats what matters most to me."

" You had everyone worried bear not just me ." She said as she put pizza on two plates for them.

" Everyone huh?"

" Yes. Someone told me you spent a lot of time in the gym at TAC with the heavy bag. When you weren't working your arguments over and over for the mock jury . People care about you and don't want you to lose yourself."

" I see. Well since I'm off for a few days I'll work on that."

" Good, please don't be mad. I just wanted to tell you because I love you ."

" I'm not. Tommorrow when I take Spade to the dog park , come along and we'll have a nice walk. Then we can go to that Yellow Dog Cafe that will let him be on their patio and get a late breakfast or something."

She smiled. " I like that, will you wear a hoodie for me?"

" Sure if that's what you want. They sell them in that place so we can buy you one."

" All right but I like seeing you wear yours." "That would be nice if they're soft."

" We'll look and see. I think I owe you something soft since it's starting to feel like fall."

" All right if not maybe they have a pillow or a tank top with the yellow lab logo on it that I'll like."

" Good. Whatever you like we'll get."

They started to eat pizza slowly. " You got meat lovers?"

" Yes , I also got myself a small one with black olives."

Benny kissed her. " That's sweet ."

" Well anything for my fiancé including one of my famous back rubs after we finish and then I am tucking you into bed Mr. Colon ."

" Who am I to argue with any of that. It seems like I would be pretty dumb if I did."

" Good response counselor. Until you look less drained I am in charge." She winked.

" Well I like this side of you Sage . This protective thing touches my heart ."

"It seems like you need it bear to heal your wounded paw."

She kissed a small scrape on one of his knuckles before she cleaned it and put some ointment on it from Izzy's stuff and a bandaid. " There now it should heal."

Benny ran his hand through her hair gently. " Tell me again how I found this in my life."

" We were supposed to find each other ."


	15. More to the story

Before I write the next part of Sage and Benny I wanted to add a little more of her background. Sage and Eve both had parents who were New York firefighters. Eve's dad is retired and her mom worked as a nurse in the NICU at a local hospital. Sage was adopted by a couple who worked in the firehouse with Eve's dad, Maureen and Patrick Donovan. Sage's mother was a rare female firefighter who was taken in the line of duty. As a result Eve's mom Rachel and dad Jake have become close to her. Eve's mom is also very fond of Benny and has more or less adopted him as well since his mom is gone. This chapter will deal with Benny being strong for Sage when she needs it

One month later: Sage and Benny had gone out to the neighborhood where she had grown up for a long weekend. It was also a hard month for Sage since it was near the anniversary of the time when she had lost her mom. They held hands as they climbed a small hill at the place where she was. Sage stopped in front of the third stone in a row and placed purple tulips in front of it . Then she ran her hand over the marker which read Maureen Joy Donovan and some dates and then wife, mother and brave hero firefighter on it. She ran her hand gently over the stone for a moment and then stood there quietly .

Benny was beside her and he held her hand in his.

" I thought it was supposed to get easier with time but it just hurts more. I hate this damn month." Sage said softly.

" I know honey."

" Yes you do."

" She would have liked you."

" I wish I could have met her."

" Me too." Her voice caught and she blinked for a moment.

Benny pulled her into his arms. " You know I always have your back ." He said softly .

" I know." She felt a tear slide down her face then onto his shoulder.

" I'm sorry."

" For feeling?"

" I don't like to cry. I never have."

" Sometimes you need it. I know from experience."

" My bear." She whispered.

" That's right and you're my angel." He stood there with his arms wrapped around her.

They stayed for a while and then headed back to the Sutton's house, Jake had gone to Atlantic City for his monthly weekend away with some of the guys that he used to work with so Benny and Sage were keeping Eve's mom company and she liked having her " kids" there.

The two gray cats that they had met yesterday were waiting near the door when Benny opened it. Usually there was a dog around but this time Rachel had wanted cats so they had been adopted from a rescue. Ash and Cinder were their names and they were females

Benny reached down and petted them gently listening to soft purrs. He smiled for a moment and then went to sit on the couch with Sage.

" I bet Whisker would be a ladies man with these two but Meteor might be a little too playful for them."

" Meteor is a brute sometimes."

" I know he can be though he's calm for Bull."

" Maybe Jason is a cat whisperer." Sage joked.

" That's funny. I'll have to remember that one."

Then Rachel Sutton came out of the back hallway. " I swear when Jake packs for his weekend away with the guys I can never find anything in our bedroom after he leaves."

She had a leopard print long sleeved shirt on and some jeans. She was built like Eve but a hair shorter and softer after her three babies as she said. Eve was the youngest and she had had a rough delivery with her. The boys James and Peter were older. Peter had joined NYPD and worked in the crime lab and James had followed firefighting tradition .

" So what do you kids feel like for dinner? I was thinking some comfort food was in order and I'm feeling like lasagna." She said,

" Whatever you make mama will be amazing." Benny said.

" Though Jason really liked my chicken soup when he and Eve were out here. He had a little sniffle. Asked me for the recipe too."

" He likes to cook. Helps him clear his mind." Benny said.

" Well Eve can make a mean devils food cake . Baking is more her thing . I think I'll go look in the kitchen and make sure I have all of my things for lasagna."

Benny had an arm around Sage and he yawned a little after Mrs. Sutton had gone into the kitchen. He had worked late the night before the trip to make sure his desk was in order,

" Bear why don't you grab a nap. Mom won't mind and I'll be right here." Sage said quietly.

" I just need to close my eyes for a bit." He said as he shifted position on the couch.

Sage moved him so he was curled in her arms. She smiled as he relaxed into sleep.

After a little while he started dreaming. Sage heard him say a few things in Spanish and then he calmed down.

She sat there with him while he slept. Sometimes he didn't like to give in and sleep right away . He was getting better since they had been together which was good.


	16. A twist

Sage was in her classroom finishing a long lecture. One of the male students had apparently put on way too much cologne. She could feel her nose and throat itch and took a Claritin with some bottled water for a moment. Then she said " I think I'm going to dismiss class a few minutes early. Have a good night everyone."

A moment later the door clicked shut and locked. " Nobody is going anywhere until yiu tell me why I got the grade I did on my last paper."

" Nick, I graded you based on the quality of work that you turned in. That is how I do it with everyone." She pushed the panic button under her desk.

" So you don't care if you wrecked my life here at this school then."

" I'm sorry Mr. Roberts but sometimes not everyone is able to handle a school like this as a freshman. ". Some how her voice was calm but she had to clear her throat because it itches and drink more water.

" You wrecked my life. I can't get anywhere with grades like this." He pulled out a bottle of pills and then opened his mouth and swallowed them all with a bottle of Pepsi as a chaser.

Then the door popped open and campus security came in,

" He needs paramedics and these kids are shaken up." Sage felt her chest get tight.

" Sounds like you need some medical attention too. I just heard yiu wheeze." Steve the guard who would always walk her to her car radioed for paramedics and extra security personnel. The other students were walking out of the room looking worried and upset. Sage was a popular instructor on

the campus and well respected by the other staff there.

Then a paramedic said " I think you're having an asthma attack. Might be good to have you taken to the ER and checked over."

She nodded and called Benny then.

" Bear, something happened at work and they need me to go to the ER. can yiu meet me at St. John's.?"

" I"m on my way. I love you."

" I love you too." Her voice shook.

Benny hung up and said " Something heppened where Sage works. She's on her way to St Joes."

" Go Benny , take my car. Let us know how she is."

" I will Jason thanks." He gathered his things and left the building.

As soon as Benny was in the elevator and out of the room Cable said " Everybody look at the TV, poor Sage."

Their heads all snapped up when they saw what had happened. " She will need us as well as Benny. For now he knows we're here. How does a kid become that unhinged." Jason exhaled.

( more to come part one of an update)


	17. Chapter 17

When Benny got to the hospital he found Sage in a room getting a breathing treatment. He went to her and just held her hands in his for a moment. " What happened angel?"

" One of my students decided to take a bath in really cheap cologne and then when class was over call me out on his grade and try and lock me and the rest of the class in the room because he wanted me to explain myself."

" It made my allergies go into overdrive. Then he poured a whole bottle of pills down his throat with Pepsi. One team of paramedics was working on him while another brought me here. They think I had an asthma attack so the doctor gave me a breathing treatment for now and said she would be back to check me . My chest doesn't feel tight anymore but I still feel like one big ball of itch." She held on to Benny's hands and was quiet.

" I grade every student that I have based on the work they turn in. I don't think this kid was ready for a big school like NYU. Some aren't at the beginning. It's just sad."

" I know I'm glad you're okay. We'll get you home and you can have a nice bath and something for dinner."

She kissed his cheek. " Sorry I scared you . I can see the tightness in your jaw,"

" I know you'll be okay and that's what matters."

They were quiet for a few minutes and a doctor came in.

Her name tag read Dr. Stone.

" Well Sage lets see what those lungs are doing now, shall we?"

She nodded as the doctor listened to her breathe slowly.

" I think the breathing treatment did the job but I would like to prescribe you an inhaler for just a precaution. You can get the prescription at the nurses station. I would also recommend that you get some rest tommorrow. Your body has been through something pretty intense and it needs time to recover."

Benny said " I'll make sure she takes it easy doctor. I'm going to take her home and help her relax."

" Good. Also some water and tea wouldn't hurt either."

" We'll get that."

Then they got her prescription and headed out of the hospital to go home.

At their house they found the animals waiting to greet them. Sage sat down on the couch for a moment and Spade came over and rested his head on her knee.

She rubbed his ears gently . " There's my boy." She said softly as she just petted her dog.

The cats hopped up beside her and Meteor wasn't as pushy for attention as normal. He just laid by her side while Whisker had his usual spot on the arm.

" Would you like a bath? I can start one for you . Dinner will probably be about 45 minutes or so." Benny said

" Sure that sounds amazing. I just need to get my things for after."

" All right." Benny went into the bathroom and started her water with some vanilla bath salts in it. Those didn't bother her.

Sage headed to their bedroom and got some soft gray pajama pants and a scoop necked red pajama top to wear.

Benny went into the kitchen and found a can of vegetable soup that Sage liked when she didn't make a big pot herself and then found things for grilled cheese. Simple comfort was in order tonight .

Then he heard his cell phone buzz.

" Hey Eve."

" I'm good now that I know Sage is all right. A male student of hers took a bath in cheap cologne and then wanted to call her out about his grade. She had an asthma attack but she's just shaken up now. I'm making dinner while she gets a bath to feel less itchy as she said."

" She's supposed to get some rest but when she feels up to it she'll call you. Maybe you and Jason can come over for pizza tommorrow night . I know kid, we love you too."

Benny worked on simmering the soup with a little water and then started the grilled cheese sandwiches. He loved having a grill pan because they could grill anytime of year that way. He finished the conversation and worked on the food after the cats got fresh water in their bowls as well as Spade.

He had rolled his sleeves up and taken off his tie since he was at home.

Then he heard her footsteps come down the hall just as the sandwiches were golden brown and ready to come off the grill.

" Angel you have good timing. Sit down at the table and I'll bring your food in."

" Thank you , you're spoiling me tonight bear."

" You deserve it. Let me know how it is." He placed a mug of her soup and a spoon on the table for her first and then brought their sandwiches in.

" There we are."

She rested her hand on his arm. " It looks amazing Benny."

" Thank you honey."

Then they started to eat and were quiet for a while.


	18. A Little Gift

Sage was back to work in her office when she saw a text come up from her gynecologists office asking her to call when she got a moment. Since it was her lunch break she closed the door and put down her forkful of green apple and peanut salad with a raspberry vinaigrette on it. She dialed her doctors office and said " This is Sage Donovan. I got a message to call Dr. Willows about something."

The receptionist said " Hold on and I will transfer you to her line." " There was a beeping noice and then her doctor answered. " Hello Sage, how are you today?"

" I'm good. I was just having my lunch when I got the text to call you."

" When you had your asthma attack they did some routine blood work in the ER."

" I remember. I'm not the biggest fan of needles so I was hoping it was done fast."

" Well we got the results back and it looks like you're about seven weeks pregnant."

" But I had a period. It was light though."

" Sometimes pregnant women spot a little. I hope this is good news."

" It is I'm just surprised. Do I need to make an appointment?"

" Well I would like to get an ultrasound and see exactly where you are. And also have you start on prenatal vitamins . But you can get those at your local pharmacy or grocery store in the vitamin section, For now get plenty of rest and you might want to cut back on caffeine while you're in the first trimester."

" Thank you doctor I'll see you soon with my fiancé."

" I'll give you back to the desk to schedule that appointment."

" Thank you ."

Sage made her appointment and then dialed Benny.

" Hey bear are you busy right now?"

" No I'm on a break why."

" I'm pregnant."

" What we're having a baby?"

" Yes we're going to have a little cub running around. The doctor says I'm about seven weeks. She wants me to get an ultrasound next week and get some prenatal vitamins. Also I need to cut back on the caffeine for a little while."

" Well then we'll make sure things are healthy before we tell anyone."

" All right. "

" I hope the baby is a girl and she looks like you ."

" We'll see. I was thinking of a little Benny myself."

" I'm so happy angel. I needed this with this case right now."

" I know you did. Tonight we'll order a pizza in and celebrate. I love you Benny."

". Good, I love you too Sage and the little monkey."

They talked for a while and then Benny went back to his argument again.

He was going to be a father. His child would be loved .

( Short part but I wanted this to be posted while I had the idea)


	19. Chapter 19

" Angel are you sure you feel up to this? I know you're tired more easily now since you are still on your feet a lot in your class. " Benny asked.

"I want to tell Eve and Jason about the baby. We know things are okay now and I feel like coconut curry. Besides after dinner if I need to I'll put my feet up for a while. I just told my department chair yesterday that I will need maternity leave after Thanksgiving break." She held his hand in hers.

" Well there is a daycare in TAC so we'll have that covered."

" I like the thought of the baby being close to one of us at work."

" Me too especially at the beginning when they are so small."

" Yes , do we want to find out what we're having when we can?"

"I'd like to know but I have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

" We'll see." Sage smiled.

Whisker came over and patted Sage's stomach bulge gently . She smiled.

" He's been doing that a lot lately . I wonder if he knows."

" Could be, Spade has been sleeping by your side of the bed on the floor too."

" He wants to protect. It's sweet."

Then the door buzzer sounded. " Dinner has arrived." Jason said.

" Come in here then." Benny clicked the door open and Spade went to it since he liked Jason a lot now."

They all moved to the dining room table and Eve placed the food and jasmine tea on the table for them. There were plates and forks already set up as well as napkins.

" So before we eat Benny and I have some news to share." Sage said

Eve looked at both of them. " Okay." She held Jason's hand.

" We're having a baby,". Sage said with a big smile.

" Oh wow that's amazing." Eve got up and hugged Benny. " Congratukations Dad."

Benny smiled widely but there was a little dampness on his cheek too.

" Hey are you okay?" Eve asked.

" Yeah just thought of my mama for a minute. She would so spoil this kid but then your mom can."

Eve hugged him again. " She knows and she's here."

" You're right ."

Jason said " So this is why you weren't having your usual wine when we had dinners together. I'm so happy for you Sage. Come to think of it Benny has cut back on his Coke addiction too."

" Well I had to watch my caffeine for the first trimester but that's behind me now. I am so going to enjoy this jasmine tea tonight ."

Jason hugged her, " Benny is going to be a dad. I can't imagine a liuckier kid."

Benny's face flushed. " Thank you Jason that means a lot."

Jason squeezed his shoulder. " Anytime."

" Now why don't we eat, after all we do have a little Colon to feed." Eve said.

" Yes we do. We can find out what it is in a few weeks."

" Have you told Izzy yet?" Jason asked softly.

" No she's been giving me crap lately . I know I need to but not just now."

" Anything I can help with?"

" She's bent because I introduced you to Eve. She moved on and got married again but in her world only she is supposed to be happy." He sighed.

" I'm sorry Benny."

" I'm not the world doesn't revolve around Isabella Joy Colon. She needs to realize that now and then,"


	20. Chapter 20

On that Wednesday the team was gathered around the table for deli lunch day. Benny casually placed a piece of paper on the table near his left hand and then went back to eating his grilled chicken sandwich with pepper jack cheese . He waited a minute for someone to pick it up other than Bull who already knew.

Cable was seated closest to him and she picked the sonogram picture up.

" Wait that's not? A baby?" She looked at Benny .

" Yes it is." He smiled. " There's going to be a little Colon in the world sometime after Thanksgiving. So far Sage is handing it like a champ. Though she will need some maternity clothes soon Chunk. I was thinking you could help with that when she and Eve are ready."

Chunk said " You know I love happy reasons to look at clothes Benny . I'm so happy for both of you , you'll be amazing parents." He walked to where Banny was sitting and clapped him on the shoulder.

Marissa said " A little Benny would be really handsome."

" I'm not sure I want another Benny Colon. I'm kind of thinking it's a girl. We can find out next month about that . Her middle name would be Rosa after my mom if it is a girl. But we'll see." " Sage likes Lucas right now."

" Well we get to have a baby shower and all of that for her. It will be so amazing."

" How is she feeling?" Danny asked.

" She gets tired quicker at the moment and she was missing caffeine but now that the first trimester is over she can have coffee again." Benny cracked open a cold Coke near him.

"I wondered why you hadn't been getting your usual caffeine buzz." Cable smiled and hugged him. " I'm so excited for you and Sage. This is incredible news . Does Izzy know?"

Benny shrugged. " Not yet, she's kind of being a pill at the moment. She's bent because I introduced Bull to Eve. But I am going to tell her after work tonight . It means the wedding might be waiting a while but that's okay."

" We could do it at city hall but I want to give her what she wants ."

" And your son or daughter can be in the wedding party too." Marissa smiled.

" Yes they can. We can find out in another week or so what we're having . Probably there will be a cake or something with blue or pink whatever. I just hope ths kid looks more like Sage than me. Unless they get my nose before it was broken. Anyway get your baby name ideas ready. We may need some help with choosing one ."

Everybody hugged Benny and they went back to lunch. He was happy he had shared the good news with his family .


	21. Baby Colon

Two weeks later:

Benny had gone to Sage's doctor with her that morning before he had to be at TAC. They were waiting for her to come in and Sage had gotten a gown on and had drank plenty of water before the untrasound was done. She held Benny's hand in hers while sitting on the end of the exam table.

" If it's a boy you won't be disappointed honey will you?" She asked.

"I want a healthy baby first of all sweetheart. And I also want to make sure things are okay with you too. I've waited a while to have my family and now that it's coming I just want things to keep going as well as they are for all of us."

Sage kissed his cheek. "I love you and you are going to be the best father for our child. I can't wait until we can meet them."

" Me either honey." He smiled and held her hand in his running his fingers over his mother's engagement ring. She would be happy about Sage having it and knew that she would think she was the perfect woman for him finally.

Then the door to the room opened. Isabella Colon walked in to the room and was quiet for a moment. " So I get to find out if I'm having a niece or nephew to spoil. Always thought I'd have a family first but it wasn't meant to be." A large diamond and ruby ring glinted on her left hand . Her fiancé was an investment banker and had an even bigger loft than she did in TriBeCa and she would be moving in soon.

" Yes you do we're just waiting for the doctor to come in." Sage said. The women had gotten on somewhat better terms but they would never be best friends."

Then there was a knock on the door and Sage's doctor came in.

"So we're here to see what Baby Colon happens to be. Why don't you lay back and get comfortable first Sage." The doctor extended the end of the exam table and carefully lifted Sage's legs up. Then she moved her gown and found a bottle of the gel they used to do ultrasounds with . " This is going to be cold for which I apologize in advance. I don't know why it can't be warmer."

She squirted some on Sage's just beginning to pop out belly and said " Let's check the heartbeat first." A whoosh was heard and then some pumping sounds. " That sounds like a good strong heart."

" Now we get to the other things. Look the baby is sucking it's thumb. The doctor clicked on the image and something whirred across the room. There is the spine and head. Looks like all of the fingers and toes are there. And well it seems your daughter is a cooperative one. She wants mom and dad to know all about her." Her weight is just over a pound and she's getting some fingernails and hair now."

" We're having a girl." Benny's face lit up.

" You were right bear."

Izzy stood there and looked at the image on screen. " A girl." Her face softened. " I'm so happy for both of you . But now that I know I'm getting a niece I'll let you two have the moment together." She hugged both of them and went out the door.

" So we have to get pink cake for the gang at TAC. And tell them we need girls names."

" Yes we do." Sage smiled. " She'll be her daddy's girl. "

The doctor checked a few more things and said " Well I'll see you in a month Sage. Congratulations on your healthy baby girl. I like days like this in my job."

" Thank you." They said

" And now we head to work and get you redressed. I guess you want your chocolate milkshake from the diner before you have your office day little mama?" Benny asked.

" With a scoop of peanut butter yes please."

" That we can do. I'll pick up a cake on the way to work with pink icing. We can stop and tell everyone now."

"All right and then I'll come for cake on my afternoon break." " So girls names that go with Rosa in the middle. I may need a baby name book or too."

" I like Lucy." Benny said.

" All right that's cute. I still want a book or two,"

" Fine , we can let Eve pick some and the people we work with. "

He hugged her and then kissed her softly . " My girls." His hand touched her belly gently.

" Yes we are."


	22. She's Here

This is going to be the end of Benny and Sage for now. I will probably have a sequel at some point with them in it . I wanted to end it on a happy note with them having their daughter after thinking long and hard about where to wrap up.i am aware the character of Cable and the actress who plays her are no longer on Bull but in my head she is still in their lives even if she doesn't work at TAC anymore.

November 23 just after midnight :

Sage hated to wake Benny up. He had been working hard with a case and it had involved a teenage girls wrongful death in a juvenile facility that she hadn't belonged in. She had just hit a girl at school who had been bullying her giving her a fat lip. But she knew that since her water had broken she needed to head to the hospital. So she gently went in and said " Bear, I think our daughter wants to be here for turkey dinner with Jason and Eve."

Benny snapped awake and sat up in their bed. " Really, she's coming?"

" Yes my water just broke but I'm not having any pains yet."

" Well then let's get you to the hospital. We have the bag ready and her name planned."

" Yes we do honey." Sage felt a contraction go across her abdomen. " Well she means business like her daddy."

Benny pulled on some random sweats and a long sleeved t shirt with TAC on the front pocket and then found the delivery bag and called for a car service.

He held Sage's hand and slid something into it.

" What did you do Benny?"

" It's just something for Lucy. I'll put it in the bag so you can wear it later."

" Honey you didn't have to get me anything ."

" You're giving me my daughter baby let me do this."

" All right ." She kissed him and they headed to the hospital

Six hours later: Benny slid the oval shaped citrine ring on Sage's right hand and kissed her lips. " You are a rockstar. You did an amazing job."

" It's Lucy' s birthstone and mine . I love it and I'll never take it off."

Benny smiled. " Now I think she should meet some people while you rest a little."

" All right, let Eve hold her first and then Jason."

" Okay but Izzy May want to meet her too."

" That's fine." Sage fixed the the belt on her robe a little.

Then Benny walked out into the hall with the pink blanket in his arms from Cable.

" Everyone I'd like you to meet our daughter. Lucy Rosa Colon. 7 pounds 10 ounces and 20 inches long. She has my hair and eyes but the rest of her is Sage." He walked over to where Eve was sitting beside Bull.

" I was told to let you hold her first Eve so here you go."

Eve took the baby and said " She's beautiful Benny. I'm so happy for you."

Benny smiled. " Sage did the hard part. I'm just dad."

" And you're going to be an amazing one to." Bull said.

" Well I didn't think it was possible to feel more love than I do right now. "

Eve said " So Jason want to meet her?"

Bull looked at the tiny person in the blanket and just reached for her carefully.

" Lucy it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope I get to be your uncle with all that comes with the job."

" You are the closest thing I have to a brother Jason so yes you do." Benny said.

" What about Daniel ?"

" He doesn't have an interest in knowing me. So Izzy can be her aunt."

" All right and I'm sorry Benny"

" His loss."

" Is Sage up for a visit?" Jason asked after handing the baby to Cable.

" Wow Benny she's beautiful."

" I think she wanted Jason's turkey dinner so she came early. Or just to meet this guy who told her stories sometimes."

Bull's face flushed. " Maybe but she's her daddy's girl first."


End file.
